


Alternate Outcomes

by parkouronweekends



Series: A-Team Fics Written When I Was A Kid [7]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Angst, Face is not what he seems, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkouronweekends/pseuds/parkouronweekends
Summary: Face is no longer part of the team, and it isn't for a reason you would suspect.This is part of a series of short stories I wrote about The A-Team when I was 9-11 years old. They are absolutely stupid. Sorry for any difficult grammar. I didn't fix anything because I wanted them as authentic as the day they were born.
Series: A-Team Fics Written When I Was A Kid [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094303
Kudos: 3





	Alternate Outcomes

**Author's Note:**

> Really sure I wrote this at a later date than the others. The writing style seems older than what I would have done at 9 or 10 years old. Regardless, this is a roller-coaster.

With confidence Face surveyed the table. It was pine. Definitely. Probably. Not that he knew anything about wood. But it could be pine. Weren’t some tables made of pine? Maybe not. It was probably not even wood. No, that was stupid. Of course it was wood. Maybe oak? Well, it could be…wait! Something on the table. It was catching his eye. A bowl? Step closer…it has something it it.

SMACK

Should have noticed that pole. Then he wouldn’t have walked straight into it. Step around the metal obstacle and advance upon the pi…oak…some-kind-of-wood table. Yes, it was a bowl. Yes, there was something in it. What were those things? Oh, of course, they were nuts. Probably almonds. Well, they could be peanuts. He didn’t really know anything about nuts. He possibly knew more about wood than about nuts.

Mmmm

They weren’t bad tasting. In fact, they were almost good. Actually they were good. Delicious even. Maybe not delicious. Probably more like enjoyable. Almost on the edge of decent. Could be leading towards untasty. They were more like disgusting than anything else. Had a woody taste; not that Face knew anything about wood…or nuts.

CAW

Oh, dear. That was most definitely the sound of a crow. Face hated crows. He did know something about crows. They were smart. Quite smart, indeed. He was smart. About some things. Not wood and nuts, obviously; but about crows. Now one was on the table. It didn’t seem afraid of him. Odd. Birds generally fly away when approached. This bird had approached him on its own free will. What was it doing? Pecking the nuts? No. It was eating them. Eating them? Did crows eat nuts? Maybe Face didn’t know very much about crows.

SHOUTS

No. There were people approaching. He had better leave. This could turn out badly. They were talking quite loudly. About what? Wood. Nuts. Crows. What odd conversation. Squirrels? Why were they talking about squirrels? They were running now. Towards the table and himself. Better leave. They looked unhappy. Apparently people don’t like it when squirrels like himself invaded their picnic. Time to scurry back to his tree and leave the humans alone. Another day in the park. Another afternoon gone by. Time to nurse his nose from when he’d run into the pole.

FOOL

The voice was loud and strong. Face turned back. He saw now who the humans were. It was Hannibal, B.A., and Murdock. His friends. His team. His family. They didn’t know he was a squirrel now. He longed to be with them. To talk with them. To be a group again. It would never happen. He was cursed. Face saw Hannibal throw his arm around Murdock’s shoulder and Face could almost remember what that had felt like when Hannibal did it to him. He sighed. Never again. He was to be alone forever.

**Author's Note:**

> What the absolute ever loving heck was I doing that day.


End file.
